


oh no, not again

by shrekiejuice



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: M/M, and some sexy times, but just suggested!!, he also loves robbe in shorts but wbk, in the summmer, mostly just sob fluff, only some other people mentioned, robbe licks ice cream and sander loves that, very very short!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrekiejuice/pseuds/shrekiejuice
Summary: 'I got this for you, silly. You've been sitting out here all day and I thought my baby could use some sweets.' Sander said, raising his eyebrows while handing over the cone to him.oreveryone is on the beach for the weekend and sander can't get enough of robbe.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 1
Kudos: 101





	oh no, not again

_it feels like i only go backward, baby_

_every part of me says, "go ahead"_

_i got my hopes up again, oh no, not again_ _..._

Robbe swayed his head to the music as the ocean rose to his feet. The salt in the air made him feel refreshed, like he was in paradise. If you really thought about it, maybe he was. The music playing from Moyo's speaker really set the mood, even if it wasn't his choice of music. Noor had chosen what to play, and no one was going to argue with her.

He heard someone's footsteps behind him and looked up to see his boyfriend, smiling down at him. He quickly laid out next to Robbe, but not quickly enough. Robbe caught a glimpse of something in his hand before Sander could say anything.

'Sander, is that icecream,' Robbe asked, looking confused, 'What happened to your "all green summer" huh?'

Sander scoffed and rested his head on Robbe's chest, bringing the ice cream into Robbe's sight.

'I got this for you, silly. You've been sitting out here all day and I thought my baby could use some sweets.' Sander said, raising his eyebrows while handing over the cone to him. A blush crawled up Robbe's face as he took it. He heard Jen's laugh from behind him, obviously suggesting he had heard what Sander said. 

'Oh my god, Sander, you're too much.' Robbe shook his head and sat up, leaving Sander's head on the ground. He had a perfect view of the sunset now, creeping over the edge of the deep blue ocean. Despite Sander's teasing, he was very happy to be here.

'Well, what are you waiting for, cutie?' Sander questioned, turning over on his stomach to look at him. 

Robbe licked the ice cream from the side, staring into Sander's eyes while doing it. He was giving into Sander's little game, because it made him happy. Well... maybe because, ever since Robbe had ditched his baggy pants and switched to swim trunks for the summer, Sander couldn't stop staring at... well, you know.

So, yeah, maybe he wanted to leave this beach and check into he and Sander's hotel room for the night, but for now, he would do this.

Sander's eyes didn't leave his for one second, and once he finished the ice cream, that didn't end. He was very aware that all of their friends could see this happening, but it wasn't new. Sander was notorious for bringing Robbe out of his comfort zone regarding their sexual life and well... the closet. 

'Ok, good boy, you've finished all of your food.'

Robbe giggled and made grabby hands at Sander. One Sander was sitting next to him, he rested his head against his shoulder.

'You silly man. You couldn't wait until we got to our hotel room to present your undying love for me?' Robbe asked dramatically, filling his imaginary hair as he said it. 

Sander shook his head and raised his eyebrows, 'There was simply no way. You are the best.' Sander stated, making Robbe's blush deepen.

Sander looked at Robbe for a second before lifting Robbe's head up to kiss him. It was a short peck on the lips, but soon it turned into more. Way more than necessary for being on a public beach in front of your best friends, but again, it was _Sobbe_. 

When Sander's lips reached Robbe's neck, Jens cleared his throat.

'I allow a lot of things when I'm around you two, but I will not allow you to give my friend a hickey in front of me. Anyway, we need to head back to the hotel soon to get ready for dinner, and I'm guessing you two will need extra time. ' 

Sander looked at Robbe and shrugged mouthing 'he's right' and standing up, lifting Robbe up with him.

As all of them walked back to the car, Robbe couldn't help but think about last summer, and all that's changed since then. He's so damn lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! im on tumblr @robbekoala


End file.
